The use of hot mix asphalts is well known. Frequently, such asphalts comprise an asphaltic mixture in combination with suitable aggregate, the combination being employed for the laying of asphalt surfaces. Such surfaces are frequently laid at elevated temperatures and the combination is cooled to form a durable surface, the combination being known as an asphalt mix.
In such mixes, the asphalt is generally the most expensive material and continuing efforts are made to decrease the quantity of asphalt required in such mixes without decreasing the stability properties of the mix. It is also desirable for the purposes of minimizing energy costs to lower the temperature at which the asphalt mix is laid.
This invention is directed to those objectives.